For many years, poly(vinyl chloride) was the preferred material for fabricating pipe used as a conduit for electrical wire and cable. However, many countries have recently prohibited the use of halogenated materials such as poly(vinyl chloride) in building materials. Low- or no-halogen candidate materials for replacing poly(vinyl chloride) in electrical conduit include polypropylene, polycarbonate-poly(acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) blends, polyamides, and poly(arylene ether)-polystyrene blends. Among these materials, poly(arylene ether)-polystyrene blends are desirable for heat resistance that is superior to polypropylene, and density that is lower than polycarbonate-poly(acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) blends. Poly(arylene ether)-polystyrene blends can also meet relevant requirements for noncorrosivity, low toxicity of fumes during combustion, low smoke density generated during combustion, high dielectric strength, and low moisture absorption. As a result, poly(arylene ether)-polystyrene blends have been reported as replacements for poly(vinyl chloride) in the fabrication of electric conduit. However, it has recently been observed that continuous profile extrusion of poly(arylene ether)-polystyrene blends over many hours sometimes can result in the generation of extruder die lip build-up that can adversely affect the structural and aesthetic properties of the final pipe. There is therefore a desire for a method of profile extruding a poly(arylene ether)-polystyrene composition that reduces or eliminates the die lip build-up problem while preserving the other desirable properties of extruded articles produced from poly(arylene ether)-polystyrene blends.